The Game
The Game is the second single from LuV, the sophomore album by American singer-songwriter Frosty. The song was released on January 28, 2024. A minimalist pop song, The Game received critical acclaim for its lyrics. Background and release Frosty teased a 10 second clip of the song on his Instagram on January 21, 2024. A day later, he confirmed via Twitter that the song would be released as the second single from his upcoming sophomore album LuV, and that it would be released on January 28. Composition The Game is a minimalist pop song which features synths and a pulsating beat. According to Frosty, who co-wrote the song, the lyrics are "social commentary on how modern society is obsessed over money, sex and other materialistic things that shouldn't matter". Critical reception Many critics commented on the fact that the song was a stark departure from tracks on Defined, Frosty's debut album, both lyrically and sonically. The song was praised for its sarcastic lyrics. It was also praised for its fresh sound. Overall, the song achieved critical acclaim, with many comparing it with Frosty's previous single LuV, saying it was obvious "The Game" is the song with higher quality. Commercial performance The song debuted at #68 on the Billboard Hot 100. It iwent on to become a smash hit, peaking at #1 on the chart dated March 2, 2024, becoming Frosty's second number one hit after his previous single LuV. It stayed at the peak for 5 consecutive weeks. Internationally, the song was a moderate success in some countries, while being a smash hit in others. It peaked at #1 on the Canada Hot 100, becoming his second number one hit in that country. It also peaked within the top 10 in Australia, Ireland, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. It peaked in the top 20 in Italy and Sweden. It was a moderate success in Germany, Mexico, Norway and South Korea. Music video The music video was released on February 25, 2024. The music video features Frosty dressed in a blue sequin vest with golden patterns, wearing matching blue gloves and a black and gold striped tie, as well as a white undershirt and black dress shoes and blue slacks. He is also shown wearing four tennis chains and silver bracelets, as well as golden rings. The music video gained 21.6 million views within its first day of release, propelling the song to #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 the next week. Live performances Frosty performed The Game at the 2024 American Music Awards. The performance received acclaim, with many critics calling the performance "art". The performance notable boosted the sales of the album up that week. Frosty performed the song at the LuV Tour in 2025. During the performance, he sang the song while performing the choreography to the song. For the performance, he wore a black leather jacket along with tennis chain necklaces, a silver crucifix and silver bracelets, along with a black t-shirt, black tight sweats, and white Nike shoes. Frosty once again performed the song on his second tour, the What's His Name World Tour, in 2027. For this performance, Frosty performed the song as a medley along with two other songs from the LuV era, LuV and Freedom. The song was shortened to fit the medley. In an interview, Frosty revealed that he grew tired of LuV and The Game, and that he didn't feel like performing them at all, but he decided to add them to the setlist as he felt it was "necessary, since they were his two biggest hits before You and Me came around, and since they are essentially what got him to where he is today". The song was brought back for a third time on the Black Blood World Tour in 2030-31. This time, the song opened up the fourth and final segment of the show, the fashion segment. Frosty and his backup dancers sang the song with a posh British accent. They simply walked around the stage, singing the song while wearing a furry scarf as well as lavish pink outfits and several accessories, along with silver Gucci shoes. After twelve years, Frosty performed the song once again on the History World Tour in 2043. This time, the song was performed as a rock anthem, with Frosty donning a military-esque outfit with steel boots to fit the militaristic theme of the segment. Track listing Digital download # The Game Chart performance Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:LuV Category:LuV era Category:US number 1 hits Category:UK top 10 hits Category:Canada number 1 hits Category:LuV singles Category:LuV Tour Category:What's His Name World Tour Category:Black Blood World Tour Category:History World Tour